Frost Twins
by Bungee Productions
Summary: Elis and Jackie are having twins but something happens the day the kids are born. Who's Jackie Frost? Why does Queen Jacklin look younger? What are those horses in black? Also um what is Kuma doing here?
1. Prologue

It was early morning, and Jackie was in the delivery room cursing so many words Elis lost count, "You got this just breathe." He reassured while calmingly holding her hand.

" I AM YOU LITTLE...!" She cursed through her teeth. Elis laughed awkwardly and wiped the sweat off her face.

After a few hours and a few um... remarks from Jackie the babies were delivered healthy as can be. Just as Jackie was being congratulated Lassy ran into the room, "They're so cute X3!"

Her boyfriend, Jackie's little brother/ the state of Minnesota, followed behind, "They are so cute. What are their names?" Jonas asked.

"Uhhh... We never got time to think about that heh. We were going to ask Gilbert and Liz to pick them at their wedding. Then we were going to ask Elisa to pick them at our wedding and again at my coronation. I guess we forgot after a while...what about um... What about Storm and Winter?" Elis nodded then Jackie smiled at her kids in her arms, "Our little girl Winter and our little boy Storm. Welcome to this odd little world. " She examined them, "Hey they have our blue eyes."

Elis smiled, "Yeah they do and storm has white hair like you."

"Looks like Winter got the your blonde hair and my brown hair." She kissed her on the forehead.

"Yup our children," He kissed Jackie, "are beautiful."

Jackie smiled which quickly turned into a confused look just as soon as Grey appeared in the room, "Oh hi Grey what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say hi to the guardians of the future- oops!" The nine year old covered his mouth but the new parents payed no mind to it or him. He's been visiting Norway a lot lately. He even became betrothed to a little girl named Leela from Arendele. Her family has a bakery that he visits everyday. Jackie loves their cookies. Grey somewhat is helpful most of the time. He stays with his older brother Haden, an american pixie, instead of the state he belongs to because he prefers to not be stuck in Mason's brain town. He's magic energy that can walk and talk and sometimes... tell WAY to much of someone's future.

Winter began to cry a little and as she did snow went over her blanket, "Well I know two things she's hungry and she generates snow."

Then somehow Winter grabbed her father's finger and squeezed it literally breaking it, "Ow she broke my finger." As soon as he said that Storm giggled and his finger was healed.

"Our little healer and apparently our very strong little girl." Jackie giggled. Elis left the room to allowed his wife to feed the kids.

When he went to the waiting room Eli's saw Jack. Jackie considered him to be her brother so Elis knee him fairly well. That and he's her male counterpart. Jack walked up to him, " So what did you name them?" He asked.

"Storm and Winter. How about you?"

"Wind and Snow." He answered with a large grin on his face. He's been in the same condition as Jackie has the last few months because of the events that happened while they were in the Harry Potter book. He's been at half the power he's suppose to be because half of his spirit energy is contained in a safe place. Like Jackie half of his physical appearance was what it look liked when he was human and the other side was what he looked like as a spirit. It was like someone drew a line down his body. His spiky hair was brown on his left side and white on the right. His usually pale skin was on the right side and colder when you touched it than the human temperature that exist on his darker left side. One of his eyes were brown while the other side was as blue as ice when it's reflected the moonlight. He appeared to look about 15 and was shorter than Elis by a little but Elis knew he was hundreds of years old. All this said Elis couldn't help but notice how happy he was about his newborn twins.

They talked for a little bit until something zoomed by into Jackie's room, "Tooth!Out!" Jackie yelled. Elis was about to get up to help her but Jackie beat him to kicking the Tooth Fairy out of her room.

It didn't take two seconds for the Tooth Fairy to notice Elis sitting in the waiting room, "How did the delivery go? I'm sure it went great how big are they are they as cute as Jack and Jackie?" She spoke like somebody pressed the fast forward button like she does when REALLY excited, "North got them these." Tooth handed Elis a ton of gifts. He was pretty sure that it weighed as much as the expression, "Moon said he would actually be visiting too."

Elis literally did not know how to answer, "0-0 y-yeah." He managed,"Nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

Instead of shaking it she put her hands in his mouth, "Your teeth are so adorable!" She squealed.

"Th-Thanks ?."

"Don't worry it's a tooth fairy thing." Jack informed he then titled his head, "Hey where's Kangaroo?"

"-_- you mean Bunny."

"Yeah him." He chuckled.

"Can he not make it?" Elis asked.

Tooth shrugged but smiled, "He'll come if he wants too."

Just hen an arrow flew by Jack for no particular reason. Elis was very confused but Jack knew the owner right away, "Merida!"

"Sorry for making a entrance." The fiery red head put away her bow as she walked in the room.

"Hey curly." Jack teased.

"Don't call me curly! Frosty the snow man."

"Red hot mess." He smirked, "Now who are we missing? Are they in your hair?"

"Shut up shivers." She joked.

Jack laughed, "That was fun." He then noticed frost creeping out from under the crack of the door, "And~ we better go check that out." They both ran into the rooms. Turns out it was just the twins making the frost.

The Jackie and Elis just stayed in the rooms after what seemed to be a while Yue Elis's old friend walked into the room. Jackie held their babies close to her. She didn't particularly like Yue because of her father the moon but she doesn't dislike her either from what Elis could see, "Hi Yue." Jackie said, "I thought your father was here." Yup shake her head. Jackie sighed because she had expected that from him, "Man on the moon yep he's not going to talk to me at all."

"Here," Yup handed her a silver envelope, "it's from Father." As Jackie read it Yue said goodbye and left.

"What does it say?" Elis asked.

Jackie's face was a little disappointed, "It's blank like always." She sighed, "Like I said he never talks to me."She looked back at the letter, "At least he signed it." She showed him a signature in cursive it shine like the moon does at night.

 _Sincerely,_

 _Man on the Moon_

Elis kissed Jackie's head in attempt to cheer her up, "It's ok."

Jackie stared at the paper, "Still... I just..." She had the same face of resentment that she always had when the subject of the moon came up, "If he's the reason why I still exist, the reason why our kids exist, then why won't he just talk to me?"

Elis held her face on the cooler side so his touch wouldn't make her shiver, "Look at our children. We have questions for our reason for being but that's ok."

"I know..." She took another look at the letter, "Hey it has a date _December 20, 2025._ Wonder what that means." Elis shrugged.

"Oh it's the day they become guardians and their coronation as Prince and Princess." Grey said appearing out of no where again.

"They'll become immortal like there mother." Elis said gleefully.

"Well they'll keep growing until they hit 18." He informed

"Woah they'll be older than me DX." Jackie joked.

Grey once again said something he shouldn't have, "You'll get older too but that's because of something else."

Gold, Grey's female counterpart, flicked him, "Grey shhh!" Grey pouted. Gold looked like Grey in her face and eyes but her hair wasn't silver like Grey it was golden and a little curly instead. She looked at the new parents, "Don't tell them until they turn ten ok?"

"Tell them what?"

"That your a guardian." Grey blurted.

"Oh." They said in unison. Just then Jack opened the door pushing his wife, who was holding their kids, in the room. Jack came in panting, "Elis help." He had fierce look on his face that said _Pitch_ and goes back to the hallway. Elis nodded and walked out with him. Elsa looked worried.

"Bunny where are you little boomerang throwing Australian." Tooth sounded annoyed.

Jackie held the babies protectively, "I guess that's why they can't know about guardians. if they believe in the guardians they'll believe in Pitch. It's to protect them."

Outside Jack put ice on the lock so Pitch can't get in. Snowball and Iceball looked at Kuma and Kumi, " I'm getting them to the castle. Make sure to get Norway." They kissed their cheeks.

Easter bunny finally arrived, "sorry I'm late mate"

"Hey Kangaroo! Nightmare horses behind you!" Jack shouted.

Snowball and Iceball ran into the room, "Come on we need to go."

"Good thing I snagged one of these." Snowball smirked and took out a snow globe then whispered into it while shaking it, "Arendele castle." She threw it and it exploded into a portal.

"Thank you North." Jackie whispered to herself and ran into the portal Elsa following behind.

"Oh I see you are finally a father." Pitch smirked exposing his grey pointed teeth, "How sweet. You know I can torture them all I like now. Being half human and all."

Jack glared, "You are not going near my kids. "

Elis used ice and freeze him to the wall with a terrifying look. "Oh I see a new fear in both your eyes. Loosing your family and being alone. Well I might as well do just that." He broke through the ice.

Jack and Elis blasts him in ice in response, "Listen here it not fear it's rage!" They advance on Pitch.

"No one is going to touch our family. " Jack charged at the Boogie Man.

"Well I guess I'll have to figure out a new way to scare you." He had a fierce look in his eyes then he disappeared.

Jack got back down from where he was, "I hope their ok."

"The babies are asleep Elisa and Evan are standing guard." Snowball said once all them got back to the castle. Elis nodded, "Has Kuma come back yet?" She asked

"We just got back." Kuma answered being followed by Luka and Lukas female and male Norway. Followed by Edna and Emil, Iceland.

"So what now?" Snowball asked.

"Well one thing is for sure no telling guardian thing to them." Jack was sure and so was Elis.

"Awwww DX so they won't know who we are?" Tooth complained.

Jack smirked, "Unfortunately no but I guess they could do without a giant bunny."

"What you say?" Bunny looked at him.

"Just kidding. I would love them to know the Easter Kangaroo but they can't unfortunately."

"It's fine by me mate who'd want to see those rascals." He smirked and knew there was hope that he would see his favorite teasing guardian of fun again someday, "Anyway well meet them when they're 10 so till then, he waved, "I better get going."

"Have fun in the outback. Jack waved.

"Oh shut up." he hit his foot on the ground creating a hole, "Well see ya." He jumped in.

"Bye Bunny."

"Bye Jack." Jack kissed him sisterly on the cheek, "See you in ten years." She flew off.

Edna and Emil sighed, "Norway your going to have to close the gates."

Jack looks at Elis, "You ok?"

"I don't like the thought of the kids living in solitude like Andy and I. I want them to feel the air and meet the people they'll one day rule."

"Dude I know the feeling of solitude. I wasn't able to be seen by anyone for 300 years. "

Snowball looked at Elis then at Lukas, "Can they live any other way?"

"We can mask their powers aura so Pitch can't find them."

"But what would it cost?" Jack asked.

"But they won't be as strong as they could be." Luka informed.

Jack looked at Elis, "What are they capable of and what would be taken away?"

"They have a lot of magic in them now and they'd still have their powers but they won't be used to their full potential."

"That's what Gold meant. Something must happen when they turn ten to let their full potential out but until then. He looked at Lukas, "I'm gonna have to grow with them or at least look a little older when they get old enough." Luka agreed and turned Jack human.

"We should get to the castle." Snowball suggested.

Kuma nodded, "Check on the girls."

"We only have time to go Elis's castle. They are there. Lucas if you please. I only manage to steal one snow globe." Iceball informed. Lucas snapped his fingers transporting them to the castle. Jackie tackle hugged Elis.

Elis fell back, "oof hey

Elsa ran up to hug Jack, "Hey."

Elsa got a look at him, "why is your hair brown? Why are you human?"

"Well..." Jack gestured to Luka to explain which she did.

"Oh? So Jack your gonna grow with me for awhile?" Jack nodded. Elsa touched his face but steps back, "I'm really cold jack."

Jack kissed her, "It's ok your only cold when your scared." Elsa kissed him and nodded.

Lucas focused,"ok so Jackie you ready to be human?"

"Already half way there." She joked. Lukas snapped his fingers and Jackie turned human with one white hair strand, "Woah that's still weird feeling."

Jack realized he's stilling holding his staff, "Ok how am I not ice?"

"your power aren't gone. Moon is to strong for even me to over ride his spell. This is temporary it only last for exactly 10 years. The same amount of times the dream trees I planted around the castle will keep the childrensafe from nightmares." Lukas told her

Jackie smiled, "Well now I can grow with you." Elis smiled at Jackie holding her. She felt so...warm compared to him but she didn't seem to care. Jackie smiled, "Well I guess the white hair is my magic."


	2. chapter 1

A week before Ten years later...

A 25 year old Jackie was in her dress running around the palace, "Elisa have you seen Storm? Or Elis?"

"Elis is working and young master is-"

"YAHHHOOOOO!" Storm was coming from outside and sledding down the roof. He had his parents blue eyes, pale skin, and snow white hair.

Jackie bit her lip, looking at her staff in the closet, "No, I can't waste that energy." She sighed and walked to where he was, "Storm!"

Winter was reading a book she moved her blonde and brown braid behind her then put an ice wall in Storm's face without even looking, "Mom is going to kill you."

"Then I'll die a happy man! Now move the wall!"

The nine year didn't even look up from her book, "Nope." Meanwhile, their mother was standing behind him with crossed arms.

"H-hey mom ? you look great today." Storm tried

Jackie puffed up her cheeks, "ELIS! We need to talk NOW." She stomped into his study.

"Is it just me or Mom a bit more... Loud? Eccentric? No... I can't pin it. What do you think albino sheep?" Jackie could hear her kids as she was was walking.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! But yeah weird."

Jackie finally got to the study and Elis knew he needed to pay attention,"0-0 y-yeah, what is it darling?" He smiled. That smiled would've been enough for Jackie to float up to the ceiling if she was still a spirit.

"They need to go to Hogwarts." She demanded.

"Huh? Why?"

"Our kids are getting to that age where they are going nuts with ice magic." Elis noticed she was a little shorter than she has been for a few years.

"Hey, wait a bit. Soon it'll be 10 years."

Jackie sighed, "Yep 10 years." She breathed out with relief, "10 years." She kissed him, "Good luck with work." The queen walked back out to have snow dumped on her head. Winter snickered into her book.

"Winter XD that was mean!"

Winter flew up to him, "What are you talking about Stormy? You did it."

Jackie sighed and made the snow into a snowball and throws it at the both of them, then looksed up, "Winter what are you reading?"

"Mythical creatures." She replied.

Jackie smiled sadly, "They don't exist you know."

Storm pouted, "It's a fun read though." He looked up and spotted their Aunt and Uncle, "Auntie lass! Uncle Jonas (Minnesota)!"

Fiona (Alaska) smiled, "I brought gifts." She handed Winter a book first edition. Jonas handed Storm a hockey stick.

"Thanks auntie!"

"Old Norwegian folktales awesome! Thank Aunt Fiona."

"Oh, Storm your Uncle Kuma was looking for you." Jackie informed.

"They were going on a creatu-" Storm covered his sister's mouth.

"Creature what?" Jackie crossed her arms.

Winter licks his hand, "ewwww!" He bellowed in disgust.

"Your hand tastes like ice cream." She turned to her mother, "Creature hunting."

Jackie crossed her arms turning her attention to Storm trying her hardest not to look sad, "There are no such things as mythical creatures." She lied.

"There are and I'll prove it! I swear one day!" He ran off bumping into his dad.

Jackie sighed and hid her face in Elis's shoulder. Her voice sounded muffled in his shoulder, "1 week. High School Reunion and then their birthday and coronation for Prince and Princess.

Elis hugged her, "We're almost there Jackie." He smiled reassuring her that he was right.


	3. Chapter 2

Winter found her brother in the tree by their room window, "Albino Sheep come down here."

Storm pouted, "No way."

Winter climbed up, "I know Mom has a good reason for saying that."

"I don't care though. I hate feeling like I'm crazy I know what I saw! And I know they exist!"

"I agree. I was there with you, but you could just dial it down a bit? I want to see that dragon too."

Storm sighed, "I know but," he put his hand in the air, "the fact that they don't believe us is crazy cause we know they're hiding something."

"Well I believe your right." She opened her book, "I found this one in the forbidden part of the library at school. Look." She pointed to a picture of a spirit that had white hair and blue eyes that looked a lot like their mother, "And haven't you noticed the way mom looks every time she says something isn't real? Or are you just dense?"

" -_- I've known most of my life there hiding something but... " He looked the picture, "this is just unbelievable."

"It would explain why your the albino sheep." Winter teased.

"You have light white hair too!"

"Yeah but like dad and I have brown hair lie mom. You have just a full on white."

Storm pouted, "stop calling me albino sheep!"

"Well you are. Anyway look at this." She put the book in his lap then read it allowed, "It talks about guardians of the children. There's Santa Clause, Easter Bunny, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, The man on the moon, and Jackie Frost. Which is funny since our Mom's name is Jaclyn. They all protect something of the children from this boogie man thing who has an army of nightmare horses. They were all something before they were guardians but died and became a guardian soon after. Well except for Jackie she had to wait 300 years." She looked at her brother, "That's all it says everything else is scratched out unless you can use your healing power to unscratch it."

Their mother called out before he could answer, "Hey you two dinner!"

"Coming!" Storm looked at Winter, "We'll do it later ok?" Winter nodded jumping down with her brother. They proceeded to get to dinner.

Jackie was eating her usual when she decided to start a conversation, "So how was last day of school before break? Did you do your yearly prank?"

"Of course the principle is now bald." Storm smiled in accomplishment.

"He looks like ice king." Winter chuckles.

Jackie laughed, "Perfect!"

Elis sighed, "and I can't wait to get the call." He laughed

Jackie looked outside then she finished her food quickly, "Time for my shift." She ran out, not knowing that her kids were following her until she got changed. She flew away before her kids could see her.

Winter looked at her brother, "Where does she go?!"

Storm sighed, "No clue."

"Kids come back." Elis called out from the dinning room.

Winter sighed and walked back to the large dining room, "Dad why can we fly, and you and Mom can't?"

Elis gave the same answer he's been giving them ever since they could speak, "I'll tell you when your older."

"You say that every time." Storm complained.

"Ok... Next question what does Mom do other than govern the kingdom?" Winter asked.

"She goes and help around the kingdom."

"At night?"

"Yes she help with the bakery around this time."

Winter finished her breakfast then preceded to tug her brother out of his chair, "Ok bye dad we're going into town!" Before anyone could stop her, Winter was already sky high in the air.

Storm coughed, "Jeez you made me choke that was super sudden!"

"Well you can heal yourself and-"She looked down at him, "STOP LOOKING UP MY SKIRT WHEN WE FLY!"

"I can't really help it when your FLYING IN FRONT OF ME ALL THE DAMN TIME!"

Winter threw a snowball in his face, "It's not my fault I'm faster."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT EITHER!" He returned fire, "WHY DO YOU EVEN WEAR SKIRTS WHEN WE FLY?!"

"Because I like skirts albino sheep!" She stop midair and flew down to the village bakery where you can smell the goodies for miles, "He lied again."

"Hm? Hello may I help you Princess, Prince?" The owner of the bakery, Leela, gave them the classic costumer service smile. Grey, her fiancé, replicated the smile.

"Is our Mom here?" Winter asked point blank. The twins heard a snapping noise and all of the sudden they saw their mother coming down the stairs in an apron. She started to roll some dough.

"Um yes of course." Storm gave the couple a suspicious look.

Grey seemed to need to emphasize the point, "Queen Jaclyn is right there."

"Mom?" Storm approached his mother.

She smiled at him, "Yep hi what's up Snowflake?" He stared at her then back at his sister.

"Hey! Well um here!" Leela took out a full tray of cookies from the oven, "I made these."

Storm's head whipped over, "Cookies!" He then ran to Leela for the delicious treats.

Winter took some from the tray, "Yay!" Leela seemed relieved of something,"Come let's get home Storm."

"Thank you so much bye!" He smiled while waving and running out with his sister. He sighed, "We were wrong I guess..."

"Yeah I guess. I mean no way could mom be dead." Storm nodded in agreement then they flew back home.

Storm collapsed on his bed, "Ugh I'm tired."

Winter shrugged, "I'm not."

"Your a night owl."

"Don't act like your not one too sometimes. Christmas 2020."

"Shhhhhhh! We don't talk about that!" Winter stuck her tongue out at him, "Your so mean." Winter smiled smugly and started walking, "That's it." Storm rapped a blanket around the both of them, "Lets go to sleep sis."

"Fine." She snuggled into the blanket. Surrendering to the softness of the cloth and they quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Storm woke up to a rude greeting, "Took you long enough." Winter greeted.

"Good morning to you." Storm replied, "Ah how my sweet and adorable sister crude and rude voice to wake me in the morning."

"I'm not crude and rude just blunt and smart."

"Nope crude and rude definitely." He chuckled, "Anyway what's up?"

"You forgot to heal the book." She slammed it in his lap.

"Jeez why are you so upset?"

"Nothing just new not knowing annoys me." Storm sighed, heals the book with a yawn. Winter quickly changed the subject with a stomach rumble, "Breakfast." She picked up a coconut that she grabbed from the kitchen and juiced it into a glass. Storm laid back down to sleep in. Winter crossed her arms, "Get up Albino Sheep. It's Christmas vacation."

"Exactly. Thus I'm sleeping in." Winter threw a snowball at him.

"Your so ugh!" He pulled her down, "Now I sleep." He closed eyes.

"And you forget that Mom makes her special breakfast this morning. Like every year." She opened the book and her face turned from excitement to frustration fairly quickly, "Ugh! It's in old Norwegian."

Storm got up, "Ask Lucas. He should be visiting."

Winter dragged Storm out of bed, out their room and within a minute they were where Lucas and Lucas's little brother Emil were, "Hi you guys!"

Lucas greeted them with a warm look, "Hello how are you?"

Winter didn't take long try to get to her point, "Good so I found this book and-" Lucas took it out of her hand.

"You're not suppose to have this Winter."

"But it's a good read."

"Sorry but I have to inform your parents."

Winter found it strange and annoying but didn't fight back, "Ok." Lucas started walking, patted her head in apology then kept walk.

"You'll figure it out when your older." Emil tried to reassured then followed his brother.

Later after breakfast Storm decided he wanted to go into the Dream Tree to cool off from his sister for a bit. Winter joined him on the window ceil a bit after. It was quiet for a while until Winter randomly asked, "Dream trees, I wonder why they are here." She looked at her brother, "Storm have you ever had a nightmare?" He shook his head. "Exactly why is that? Everyone else has nightmares now and then."

Storm was quiet for a minute, "I think we should get the book fromLucas...it may have the answers that we're looking for." She nodded then jumped down.


End file.
